


Sacrifice.

by silver_sun



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coercion, M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he found out who had triggered the Hub to shut down with him still inside it, he was going to kill them. But first he had to stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice.

_  
**Fic: Sacrifice. Written for[](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[ **rounds_of_kink**](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/)**   
_   


This is something of a departure from what I normally write, so please read the warnings before you read.  
 **Title:** Sacrifice.  
 **Writer:** the-silver-sun  
 **Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Pairing:** Ianto/alien.  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Prompt:** When he found out who had triggered the Hub to shut down with him still inside it, he was going to kill them. But first he had to stay alive.  
 **Kink:** Trapped, tentacle sex, seduction as means to end/dub con/non con  
 **Warnings:** Coerced sex and incredible dubious consent issues. Sexual activities with an alien. Tentacle sex.   
 **Author note:** This came out even more screwed up and dark than even I thought it would when I started to write it. This hasn’t been beta’d as I ran out of time. I have run it through spellchecker and read through it a couple of times to try and get out any glaring mistakes. Sorry in advance for any which remain.  
 **Prompter:**   redsnake05  
 **Word count:** 4000 

Ianto is in the basement archives when the lighting suddenly fails, switching from the harsh brightness of the fluorescent strip lights to the dim red glow of the emergency backup system.

Bringing his hand up to his ear Ianto tries to get his bluetooth earpiece to connect, first with Jack and then with the rest of the team. It stays completely silent, not even the hiss or crackle of a disrupted signal is present.

Total lockdown.

Ianto lets out a slow breath, trying to remain calm. There were after all a lot of reasons that the Hub could go into lockdown, and not all of them meant imminent and unpleasant death.

If it's one of Owen’s experiments setting off the biohazard lockdown sequence again he'll find away to make life unpleasant for the undead medic, he has certain he has the creativity to do it effectively.

However, when Ianto thinks about it, he’s sure that he remembers Owen leaving for the evening. Toshiko had definitely left, but he didn’t think it likely that she would have accidentally triggered it. Gwen was still on her honeymoon. And although he has no idea exactly where Jack is, he has the suspicion that the roof of the Millennium Centre is a probably a pretty safe bet.

So it's just him then.

Ianto tries his earpiece again, and is met with the same dead silence.

“Shit,” he swears softly as he crosses over to the door, picking up a pry bar that was kept next to the door.

There are pry bars next to all the doors in the archives, Ianto having placed them there after a previous lockdown, where he’d had to sit and wait to be let out for five and a half hours. It had been Suzie’s fault that time.

The electric doors in the Hub were technically a great safety feature, unless of course you were on the wrong side of them, in which case they were the most useless safety feature imaginable.

The door eventually opens part way, just enough to let Ianto squeeze through and out into the corridor. He doesn’t really like the idea of having to check the Hub alone, and for the moment at least, unarmed, not when he has absolutely no idea who or what has caused the lockdown.

Ianto’s footsteps echo in the empty corridors and on the flights of bare stone stairs as he makes his way up from the lower levels of the Hub, the lift having gone off line when the lockdown occurred.

He’s glad that he wasn’t in the lift when the lockdown kicked in, as he knows that if he had been he’d have been stuck there until somebody came to let him out. It had happened once before. Owen had dropped a tray of samples taken from a particularly unpleasant and venomous alien after Myfanwy had taken exception to the music that he’d had on the radio while he worked, and swooped down at him. The result had been several shattered containers and the whole of the Hub going into a level three biohazard lockdown for six and a half hours.

Reaching the level just below the main Hub Ianto decides that he’d better check on the weevils, make sure that they are still securely locked in their cells – the last thing he needs is to be surprised by an irate and disorientated weevil while he’s trying to get one of the computer terminals online to find out what’s going on.

The door to the room that contained the weevil’s cells was, to Ianto’s surprise open. Admittedly it’s not open very wide, however, the fact that it’s open at all gives Ianto the unnerving feeling that he isn’t alone.

Listening, Ianto can hear the weevils growling and whining, a sure sign that something had spooked them. There is nothing else though, and after a moment he hesitantly pushes door the open.

Nothing is out of place, and there is no indication, except for the fact that the weevils are backed into the corners of their cells, that anything has happened there at all.

As Ianto walks into the room Janet raises her head, and gives a low growl, shuffling forward to the front of her cell, where she watches him intently.

“There’s something up, isn’t there,” Ianto says quietly, feeling decidedly worried. Anything that freaked out the weevils was invariably bad news. “Wish you could tell me what you saw.”

Janet replies with a snarl that shows too many sharp teeth to be friendly, before returning to the back of her cell.

Running a hand through his hair, Ianto contemplates his options, and comes to the conclusion that since his bluetooth earpiece still appears to be lacking in any kind of signal, that he has only one course of action open to him; to go up into the Hub and find out what going on and if he can, stop it.

Leaving the containment cells Ianto gets the distinct feeling that he is being watched. Keeping his back to the wall so that nothing can sneak up on him from behind, he moves as silently as he can into the Hub and looks around.

The cavernous space is almost completely dark, lit only by the small red and blue emergency back up lighting. The sense of being watched is even stronger here and Ianto looks around, half wondering if he should call out and ask if there's anybody there. Ianto doesn’t though, it would pointless, if there was something in there is was hardly likely to answer him, and worse it would take away any chance of surprise that he might have.

Still keeping his back to the walls as much as possible Ianto starts to make his way to Jack’s office, knowing that Jack keeps a back up power cell to boot up one of the workstations and a spare gun amongst the contents of his desk for just such an occasion.

He is halfway there, just approaching Tosh’s workstation, when a flicker of movement from near the base of the water tower catches his eye. Stopping he looks around, although given the poor lighting levels he knows that anything could be hiding in the innumerable deep shadows that suddenly seemed to fill every corner.

There is nothing to be seen or heard, and after looking around one more time just to make certain Ianto continues towards Jack’s office.

He has only gone a few more steps when there is a rush of cold air rush passes across the back of his neck. With a startled gasp Ianto whirls round ready to face whatever is behind him, but is met with nothing but more empty darkness.

Ianto can feel the panic start to rise now. There is something in the Hub with him, something fast and silent, maybe even invisible, and it knows where he is. Deciding that there really is nothing to be gained by stealth, Ianto covers the last few feet to Jack’s office at a run, wanting the reassuring weight of a gun in his hand before whatever the hell it is catches up with him again.

“Shit,” Ianto swears under his breath as the first drawer turns up empty, his fingers scrabbling over paperwork, pens and what feels like a packet of biscuits. Working by touch alone, the room far to dark for him to see, Ianto opens the second drawer, relieved when his hand closes around the cold, solid weight of a Glock 9mm.

He is just about to check to see whether it is loaded when a strange, whispering voice calls his name, “Ianto. Ianto.”

Looking up, eyes wide, he finally sees what has gained access to the Hub and caused the lockdown.

It’s tall, around seven foot and it has to duck, or at least do the equivalent of duck, as it has no actual discernable head, as it glides in through the open doorway. Stopping just inside the office, its skin, which is faintly bioluminescent, pulses in light greys, blues and lilacs.

Ianto stares opened mouthed at it. It is utterly alien, a collection of tentacles that trail from a featureless, balloon like body. It hovers for a moment, its tentacles not quite touching the floor before it glides closer.

“I frighten you.” There is nothing in its tone to suggest whether it is meant as a question or a statement of fact, nor if it is amused or sorry for any fear that it might cause.

There is no visible mouth or eyes, or any real features at all. Ianto considers aiming the gun at it and demanding an answer as to why it is in the Hub and why it has triggered the lockdown. Yet what he asks, curiosity getting the better of him, is, “How are you speaking to me?”

There is a flicker of a deeper shade of purple, almost bruise like in colouration, across its skin and it moves closer. “Your mind is simple. So easy to speak to, so pointless to understand.”

It raises a tentacle towards Ianto reaching out to touch his face, and Ianto jumps back, raising the gun and aiming it at the body of the creature. He really wishes that he’d had the chance to check if it was loaded, but right now he’ll settle for the threat value of it, because he really hasn’t got anything else.

“You are primitive, all pointless struggle and anger. There is no trust in you.” The creature’s skin seems to pulse red for a second and then, with surprising speed, one of the tentacles darts forward to wrap itself Ianto’s hand and wrist. Constricting, stopping only just before it becomes pain, it forces the gun Ianto’s holding back, until it’s pressed against his chest.

Heart pounding with the sudden fear that the gun could go off, Ianto is amazed at how calm his voice sounds, as he says, “Maybe, but you’ve given me no reason not to think of you as a threat.”

It flickers red again, and the pressure around Ianto’s wrist increases until he is forced to drop the gun. “I do not seek to threaten you. I am here to take what I want.”

Ianto’s first thought is the Rift. Everything seemed to want a piece of the Rift lately. He supposes it’s something to do with unlimited power and the ability to travel in space and time, should you have the means to control that unpredictable energy.

What he can’t do is allow this thing to have control of the Rift, to place Cardiff, and possibly the whole world at risk. The result of the last opening of the Rift had been catastrophic, and Ianto has no desire to see something like Abbadon stalk over the city ever again.

The tentacle still holds his arm tightly and Ianto knows that he won’t be able to pull free, all he’d end up doing, he’s sure, is injuring his arm and making the creature even more annoyed. At least he thinks it’s annoyed, the fact that it speaks directly into his mind in a flat monotone makes it hard to tell.

His best chance he realises is to keep it talking until the opportunity for escape arises or he manages to convince it to leave or the lockdown reverses and help arrives.

“You do know that this planet is protected by the Shadow Proclamation, don’t you?” Ianto says as conversationally as he can manage, trying to ignore the fact that the tentacle is slowly winding itself further up his arm. He knows that Jack as spoken about the Earth being under the protection of the Shadow Proclamation, not that he ever really went into detail about exactly what it was, just that it had got them out of a few bad situations in the past.

The creature flickers green and purple this time, and then without warning presses another smaller tentacle with a sucker on the end against Ianto’s forehead. “They would not care.”

Ianto can feel its mind pressing into his, seeking something, looking for something that it can use. Ianto is trembling by the time it removes it.

“It would be like your United Nations being able to prevent a small theft.” It flickers purple again, “You know the Shadow Proclamation would not intervene, they rarely do for anything short of invasion. You are beneath their notice. You are alone.” It stokes the tip of the tentacle that it wound around Ianto’s arm against his face as if to emphasis his helplessness.

“What do want?” Ianto snaps, he’s scared now, his nerves frayed to the point where he can’t keep the fear from his voice.

“Feelings. New sensations to take home and share with my kin.” It slips the tentacle just under the collar of Ianto’s shirt, rubbing slowly. “I have come so very far, been gone so long, I cannot return with my mind so empty.”

Ianto shudders, mind rebelling at the thought of what the alien seems to want. He knows Jack has had sex with aliens such as this, had given the entire team way too much detail on the subject during a particularly ill-advised game of truth or dare, on how good it could be. It’s not however something that Ianto has ever desired to experience, nor does he want to now.

“So afraid.” It starts to loosen his tie, while second sinuous limb starts to coil around the Ianto’s ankle, pushing up the material of his trousers, seeking to touch bare skin. “You shouldn’t be. I will not harm you. I cannot take back fear.”

“Then stop. Just stop, please” Ianto looks at it wild eyed, his heart pounding so fast he can hear the blood rushing in his ears. “I don’t want this.”

The creature glows pale blue and its tentacles uncoil from his arm and leg and Ianto staggers back, fighting the sudden urge to wretch, the thought of how close he'd come to being…No, he won’t even think it, can’t allow himself to think it.

“I will wait.” It starts to drift towards the door, its glow fading until it starts to blend in with the shadows.

“For what? I’m not going to change my mind.” Ianto rubs his wrist where it had been held so tightly. It’s sore and Ianto’s sure than once he gets into the light he’ll see bruises.

“For whoever comes. I cannot leave without what I came for.” It hangs motionless in the air, barely visible in the darkness. “You refuse me, they will not be able to.”

“You can’t!” The thought that Gwen, Toshiko or even Owen could be the next people in to the Hub, could become victims of this thing, revolts him and drops to his knees scrabbling in the darkness looking once more for his gun. Jack he’s sure would be able to take care of himself, hell Jack might even agree to having sex with the thing if he thought that it would mean nobody else got hurt.

“You cannot stop me.”

Ianto’s hand closes over the gun and he smiles grimly, he’s not letting anybody go through what this thing wants. Standing, he levels the gun at it and fires, he’s not going to give it time to grab it this time. “I think you’ll find that I can.”

The bullet hits it centrally in its body and its skin starts to change colour rapidly, waves of reds and purple flooding across its surface.

Ianto is about to fire a second round into it when moves with a frightening burst of speed, tentacles shooting out to wrap around him, forcing the gun against the side of his head.

“You should not have done that. I have been nothing but patient with your primitive mind and petty fears. You could have waited for me to take what I need, you didn’t need to make it end like this.” Keeping the gun against Ianto’s head it coils a tentacle around Ianto’s neck and slowly begins to squeeze.

Ianto struggles, gasping for breath, but he’s held too tightly to be able to strike any effective blows. Not, he thinks wildly as spots begin to dance in front of his eyes, that punching it would probably do it any harm, after all a 9mm at point blank range hadn’t even slowed it down.

It’s a choice and yet it’s still no choice at all. It’s letting it use him as it pleases or dying and having it abuse his friends. “I’ll do it.” He chokes out, “I’ll do what you want. Just promise me that afterward you’ll leave, that you won’t ask this of anyone else on this world.”

The pressure is instantly removed from around his neck and Ianto coughs and gasps as air rushes back into his lungs. He feels sick and light headed, and he knows it’s not purely down oxygen deprivation, it’s the terrifying thought of what he’s just agreed to let happen to him.

It strokes Ianto cheek, brushing aside the tears that had been spilt as he’d helplessly fought for breath. “I will not harm you,” it repeats. “You will enjoy this.” Is voice is still devoid of any inflection that might tell Ianto if the creature was attempting to reassuring him or if, conversely, it was ordering him what he should feel.

“Just get it over with,” Ianto says through gritted teeth. He’s determined that he’s not going cry, the fear that the creature might still reject his offer, might still kill him and then hurt his friends is, for the moment at least, stronger than the sickening panic that claws at heart.

“Impatient.” It flickers gold for a moment and in the faint light Ianto can see that its body seem to shine slightly, like a sheen of oil on water. A strange heady scent starts to fill the air.

After a few breaths it seems to go beyond heady and right into cloying. It’s sweet and sickly like the scent of dying flowers, and only seems to intensify the revulsion that has settled into Ianto’s gut.

Ianto forces himself to remain immobile while it starts to strip him of his clothes, multiple tentacles working fast and efficiently to remove his jacket and tie. The shirt buttons however prove to be too small and awkward, so after only a single attempt it rips the front of it open, scattering buttons across the floor.

Stopping its undressing of Ianto, it starts, one by one, to stroke its tentacles back across its own body, coating them with the oily substance that has been slowly releasing. Bringing one of the now oil slick limbs close to Ianto’s face it smears his lips with the oil.

The effect is almost instantaneous, and Ianto suddenly feels disorientated and he has to grasp at Jack’s desk, hold the edge of it not to fall onto the floor. It’s like his body is drunk, but his mind is still entirely sober - it's terrifying.

The alien pulses a soft pale purple glow as it unbuckles the belt on Ianto’s trousers, a second tentacle making short work of the button and fly. Pushing down his trousers and boxers until they reach his knees, it wraps an oil slick tentacle around his cock, and starts to move,

“No. Oh God, no,” Ianto whimpers as he feels his body react, the humiliation that this thing has actually managed to get him hard, making him want vomit. He knows, on some level at least, that it’s all down to the pheromones contained in the oil, that his body has no choice but to react. There is no comfort in that knowledge though, and he feel hot tears run down his face, ashamed of what his traitorous body is forcing his unwilling mind to feel.

“I said you would enjoy it.” It wraps tentacles around Ianto’s legs, moving them and holding them apart, while yet more slick with oil slip down between his arse cheek and starts pressing and probing, seeking entrance.

When it does finally push inside it hurts. It’s too fast and his body as no time to adjust to the intrusion. The slick coating on the tentacle is only just enough tho prevent any real damage, although not to ease any of the pain of its bruising entry.

If the effects of the pheromone laden oil had been strong before, now that it’s inside him, in contact with sensitive tissue, the rush of it is almost more than Ianto can take. Gasping he pushes back against it, his body demanding more, while his mind screams silently for it all to stop.

He’s frighteningly aware now that he’d let this creature do whatever it wanted to him. He’d let it push inside him, let it add more and more tentacles forcing him open beyond what his body could take, he’d let it fuck him raw, and he’d still be screaming for more. He doesn’t want this, but that part of him has no control anymore, it’s just an echo of sanity in his fraying mind.

There is no way to get through it apart from to ride it out, to turn himself over to the effects of the alien and its pheromones and hope that he’s still alive and in one piece at the end of it. Closing his eyes Ianto holds on to the edge of Jack’s desk, knuckles turning white with the intensity of his grasp, and tries not to feel to the sensations racing through his traitorous body.

The fact that what he’s feeling – being forced to feel, he corrects himself – would, if it were Jack doing it to him, be ridiculously pleasurable, is, under these circumstances, completely nauseating.

Eventually, with the pheromones racing through his blood stream and the unrelenting stimulation of it being inside him, he comes.

Sobbing, both out of the fear and utter humiliation that he feels in his mind and the need for release that his body demands, Ianto can do nothing but ride out the aftershocks and pray that it will soon be over.

He’s barely aware of anything by the time the creature finally releases him, and he falls to the floor, instinctively curling into a ball.

The air seems to crackle with static around him, but he can't find energy to raise his head or even open his eye to see what it's now about to inflict upon him.

A cold tentacle strokes down his spine, and a monotone voice says into his mind, “You made me happy.”

Then it is gone and there is silence, broken only by his own ragged breathing.

Crawling onto hands and knees, Ianto looks around. There is no sign of the creature, nothing to say that it had ever been there, nothing but the ache low in his body that says it happened at all.

It’s the dull pain of bruising rather than the sharp agony of being torn and for a moment all Ianto can feel is a weird sense of relief from the knowledge that he won’t need to add to his humiliation by needing to have Owen perform all sorts of undignified medical procedures on his arse.

It’s only for a moment though and then he feels a something that’s a cross between a hysterical laugh and sob well up inside him. Sitting down awkwardly he wraps his arms about his knees and starts to shake, too numb to cry.

  
******

  
Ianto is just buttoning up his suit jacket, his fingers trembling, when the lockdown finally reverses and Jack bursts in, gun drawn, ready to save the day.

Too fucking late for that, Ianto thinks bitterly as he walks unsteadily towards him. "I've dealt with it. It’s over. It’s gone,” He says hollowly, unable to look Jack in the eye.

“Ianto, what’s wrong? ” Jack asks, clearly worried.

“Nothing important. I mean, nobody died, and for us that’s a good day, right?” Ianto answers, half hysterical, his breath hitching wildly. The thought of having to tell Jack that he’d been violated by a telepathic squid monster from another planet, which had forced his body to like what had been done to it while his mind had screamed for it stop, is too much bear.

Stepping in close, his legs feeling like they are going to give way under him, he presses his face against Jack’s shoulder, trying to fight off tears, as he pleads. “Just take me home, Jack. Please.”

Ianto thinks he’ll be okay about this one day, but as Jack holds him and strokes his hair, he begins to sob into the heavy wool of Jack’s coat, and Ianto knows that day isn’t today.

  
 


End file.
